The present invention relates to a system and method for measuring vibration. More specifically, the present invention concerns a vehicle seat which has built into the seat and other seat components such as armrests and control consoles accelerometers or transducers which are coupled to a processor for recording and processing data relating to the vibrations encountered by the occupant of the seat.